Thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) belong to a main kind of flat panel displays (FPDs). A typical TFT-LCD comprises a color filter substrate, an array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates; a post spacer (PS) is disposed between the color filter substrate and the array substrate, so as to maintain a cell gap.
As illustrated by FIGS. 1˜3, a color filter substrate comprises: a first base substrate 1, a color filter layer and a black matrix 3 that are disposed on the first base substrate 1, and a first transparent electrode layer 4 disposed on the color filter layer and the black matrix 3. Generally, the color filter layer comprises a plurality of sub-pixel color films 2 (for example, red sub-pixel color films, green sub-pixel color films, and blue sub-pixel color films); the array substrate comprises: a second base substrate 7 and a thin film transistor 8 disposed on the second base substrate 7.